


As He Lay Dying

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: 1_million_words, Episode Related, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set at the end of the Series Aidan reflects on his life.





	As He Lay Dying

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** As He Lay Dying  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Aidan Waite (Aidan/Sally implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 178  
>  **Summary:** Set at the end of the Series Aidan reflects on his life.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2106880.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/818731/818731_original.jpg)

Tears filled Aidan’s eyes as he watched as the flames drew closer. As he lay dying fragments of his life began to flash before his eyes. 

From human to vampire and back to human again his life, his existence had been a roller coaster ride from good to bad and even sometimes kind of good to be bad. He had regrets he would be lying if he said he didn’t. But surprisingly enough he didn’t regret becoming a vampire, he wouldn’t have chosen to become one but without it he would never have met his friends; nor would he have met the love of his life.

And although he didn’t regret giving his life to save his friends, so that they could live out their lives in peace, Aidan couldn’t help but hope that his Sally would be there waiting for him in the end.

A lone tear rolled down his cheek to slide into his hair as a sad smile crossed his face. “Sally.” He whispered her name for the last time before he closed his eyes.


End file.
